Related Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to media files management and, more particularly, to systems and methods for reclaiming storage space.
Related Background
Some media file management applications (e.g., iPhoto produced by Apple Inc.) preserve the media files imported by the application as, for example, original or master copy. When one or more operations need to be performed on an original media file, a copy (modification copy) of the media file is created to apply the operations. An operation may be initiated by a user, such as reducing red eyes in an image. An operation may not be initiated by a user, such as adjusting the orientation or rotating of an image.
The more media files having one or more operations apply to them, the more media files having master copy and modification copy.